


Конфеты – это вам не шутки

by WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	Конфеты – это вам не шутки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They See Me Tumbln'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000702) by [Sheepnamedpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepnamedpig/pseuds/Sheepnamedpig). 



Стайлз прищурился и несколько секунд недоверчиво смотрел на Дерека, который медленно и самодовольно пережевывал последнюю конфету «Ризес», выхваченную прямо у Стайлза из рук.

– Ты не мог, – прошипел Стайлз.

Приоткрыв рот, Дерек продемонстрировал полусжеванную смесь арахисового масла и шоколада.

Стайлз бросился вперед, схватил Дерека за голову и принялся вылизывать его рот, пытаясь украсть как можно больше крошек. Несмотря на попытки Дерека увернуться, Стайлз все же зажал его и повалил на диван.

Они с азартом катались по подушкам, пока Стайлз слизывал все следы «Ризес», отвоевывая вкус конфет, которые он купил за свои первые заработанные деньги на первой настоящей работе. Постепенно Стайлз уже целовал и наслаждался вкусом самого Дерека, прижатого к подушкам, и потирался о его бедра.

А затем… Что ж, затем они занялись сексом, после которого Дерек достал из-под дивана еще один припрятанный пакет «Ризес», и Стайлз наконец решил простить его и даже уговорил на второй раунд.

А Скотт с тех пор больше не пускал их в свою квартиру.


End file.
